


Destiny's End

by Seasound (Shinska)



Series: Destiny's Fate [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinska/pseuds/Seasound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Night Stalker gets closer to the answers she seeks, things become a little confusing. Will she be able to handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Several weeks had passed since the confusing prophetic dream from the AllSpark. Night Stalker refused to speak to anyone about it and it had some rather concerned. Ratchet was speaking with Optimus Prime, Knock Out, and Agent Fowler.

"I cannot say for sure, but that blast may have damaged her more than I originally thought."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"Unfortunately not, this is something she has to deal with on her own."

"I can hear you, you know. Just because I'm not exactly acting normal doesn't mean I can't hear you."

Only silence greeted her and Night Stalker rolled her optics. She still kept mulling over what the AllSpark had said. Her destiny awaited her? What did that mean? Why her? What made her so special? A lot of people lost their families in car crashes. Some dealt with it in reckless ways while others moved on and had a life. Night Stalker had seen the news. Brittany had just been another missing person that everyone gave up for dead. The mechanic shop she had worked at went out of business soon after. What would have happened had Night Stalker never met Knock Out?

There were a lot of "what ifs" in her agenda for today. Night Stalker let out a frustrated sigh and said she would take a drive and be back later. She left the base and rode hard and fast through the city. She ignored her lookout spot and continued driving. She drove past her old home. It was still there with everything she had put in when she was human. Carefully making sure that no one was around, she scanned the building for any signs of life… nothing. Being as quiet as possible, Night Stalker drove in and went to the second floor. Everything was covered in dust, but there seemed to be an old altar type thing here where her friends had come and left things for her. Night Stalker was touched. She hadn't known that anyone cared.

Looking around her old home she reminisced about things past. Then she saw it; the bike that she had loved for so long. Running a careful hand servo over the dusty machine the femme knew that her current alt mode was not meant for her. Yes it was flashy and speedy, but it had never been her in the first place. She scanned her precious bike and transformed into it. Once she did she realized that she felt comfortable with it. She knew bikes better than cars.

"I thought I would find you here."

Night Stalker whirled around to find Knock Out standing there. The femme felt her chasse burn with embarrassment. Knock Out was really the first male she had ever brought here and yet it still seemed right that she had done so.

"How did you know?"

"Well I passed our look out spot and saw you weren't there. I knew that you wouldn't go to your parents' graves as you made your peace with them. This was the only other place I knew you would be. Why the sudden change?"

They both knew he meant her alt mode. However, Night Stalker evaded the question.

"Knock Out. The AllSpark keeps coming to me for some reason. I have no idea why and the last thing it told me was I needed to embrace my destiny. I am confused as to what my part in all this is. It told me that the future I saw is still on track except for a few minor differences."

"How can that be? We were not part of the events leading up to that war."

"Tell that to the AllSpark. Something is very wrong. Nothing makes sense and I feel that I am missing some answers."

The femme hesitated before continuing, "Is there any way I can become human again?"

"Night Stalker you can't! Most of the world has written you off as dead. If you came back they would just start poking their noses where they don't belong and that could be bad for those of us not from this world."

"I'm not planning on interacting with anyone. I plan on changing my looks up and looking completely different. Please Knock Out. I have to find out what this means."

The red medic sighed and finally agreed to talk to First Aid and Ratchet. Night Stalker watched as Knock Out left before turning around again. While she had been talking she had sensed another presence in the house.

"I know you're there. You can come out now."

A timid young man stepped out. Night Stalker turned to him calmly.

"What are you doing here in my old home?"

"Your old… are you Brittany? Everyone thinks you're dead!"

"In a sense I am. I can never become human again. This is who I am now and you must never tell anyone what you saw here today. They would not believe you and certain parts of the government would write you off as crazy and your future would be pretty grim and miserable. Now I ask again. What are you doing here in my old home?"

"I'm Jason, the boy you used to babysit for once in awhile. I sometimes bring gifts over to the altar. You were the reason I led a good life. I saw you pull in and then the red car. I snuck in and listened. What destiny? And becoming human again? I thought you said…"

"Never mind what I said. Ignore it and move on, Jason. I am not the same Brittany you once knew. I am a dangerous creature now. I could crush you even on accident and then what would happen? Things would not go well for my kind."

"Well… I can help you."

"Help me how?"

"You need to know things right? Well recently I've learned a few things."

"Please tell me you haven't stooped to thieving?"

"Not exactly. I'm studying to be a private investigator. After you disappeared I wanted to find missing loved ones for others. You at least got me that much interested. Anyway, I can snoop around for information that might be important to you. All I need is information to get me started."

Night Stalker explained the story from the time she met Knock Out to the time jump incident. She left out the bits of baby making and what not. Jason did not need to know that. Jason wrote down notes, explaining that if anyone saw them he would explain that he was practicing for the real thing. He had done it before and was not bothered by it. It bothered Night Stalker a lot to be hearing this. Something did not sit well with her. Jason was being overly calm about this. It was different with Night Stalker because she had raced the creature and was always in love with the idea of there being other life.

When she had been human, Night Stalker knew that Jason was not into things like that. His helping her now was putting her on edge. Luckily she had not exposed the base or any some such as that. She looked at the man. His body was that of agility and power. Almost as if…. M.E.C.H.! Jason realized her movement and clicked a button. However, Night Stalker was quicker. She jumped back and transformed at the same time. Somehow she was in her old alt mode. At least she MIGHT have a trick up her sleeve. She sped out of her home and drove far from it. Her rearview mirrors showed the humans chasing her.

"Scrap!"

The humans were gaining. She knew that trusting Jason was too good to be true! M.E.C.H. had gotten to the man and now he was her enemy. The two had been close as humans. Did he now think her a monster like most M.E.C.H.s did now? The femme sent out a distress call, but found her communications jammed.

"Double scrap!"

She was running out of road. Night Stalker had chosen a less traveled road… and it turned out to be the wrong move. The road ahead ended suddenly. It was an abandoned road leading to a mine. However, it might be the only way Night Stalker could escape. She was exhausted. Suddenly a voice came through her communication channels. It was Jason.

"Come now, Night Stalker. This is no way to treat an old friend."

"You joined M.E.C.H.! How else am I supposed to feel, Jason! We used to be friends!"

"And we are. Just let me help you."

"No! M.E.C.H. has hurt my new people for far too long and wanted our technology for evil purposes."

She explained to him all that M.E.C.H. did. To her surprise Jason knew.

"Night Stalker, listen to me. I was recently inducted to M.E.C.H., yes, but Brittany was always my idol. She believed in live among the stars. I wanted to see if they were real. With M.E.C.H., I found out that there was life out there. However, you also know that I cared too much about life to destroy it. When I found out what they were doing I gathered a group of supporters and we defected. We are not M.E.C.H. Instead we are Humans for Alien Rights Existence… or H.A.R.E. as we like to be called. Please Night Stalker do not fear us."

"I'm sorry Jason, but until the moment I can trust you I'm going to keep running. Besides; how can I trust you if you have jammed my communication channels?"

Just then, Optimus' voice came on.

"Night Stalker what is your position?"

"Old Canyon Road… and about to run out of road."

Jason's voice joined theirs.

"Night Stalker would I have let you speak to your people if I were a part of M.E.C.H.? Please trust me before you kill yourself!"

The road was ending fast, but Night Stalker couldn't believe Jason, she just couldn't. A green portal opened up behind her and her allies came through. Night Stalker tried to put on her breaks, but it was too late. She slammed through the barrier that closed off the end of the road and flew over the side. The other side was too far for her momentum to get her over and grab. As she was falling she heard shouts of fear behind her. The ground came closer and closer. Just then she felt arms around her.

"If you go offline, I go with you!"

"Knock Out, don't be a fool!"

Terror filled Night Stalker's entire being. She was supposed to find a way to stop that one future from happening. Her breath hitched and her optics closed. Suddenly she was flying head over heels across a completely different ground. Night Stalker shook as she tried to stand, but she just couldn't find the will to do so. A groan escaped her as the ground bridge closed. First Aid was there, checking her over while Knock Out was getting to his feet. Since their return, Night Stalker hadn't really been herself. Her optics caught Knock Out's and he seemed to understand.

The shaky feeling passed and the femme Autobot was allowed to go free. She had to meet Jason again. He hadn't hurt her, but that didn't mean he still wouldn't. She kept herself as normal as possible before finally slipping away quietly. However, her meeting with Jason was to wait. A jet roared overhead before transforming in front of her to reveal itself as Starscream.

"What do you want?"

"Easy, I come in peace."

"Helping us once or twice doesn't exactly constitute peace between us."

"True, but I heard about your return. I can help you."

"I'm sorry Starscream, but I have to decline. Not just because you're a Decepticon, but because you have never really given me any reason to trust you."

"At least heed my warning. Be careful with what you look for. You might not like the answers you seek."

With that the 'Con transformed and left Night Stalker even more confused than before. What was she to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

Since her encounter with Starscream, Night Stalker had been tirelessly working. She manned the comm. station as well as patrolled with her team. In her spare time she researched the Predacons that she had heard so much about and were apparently the reason behind her mysterious disappearance. However, some things did not sit right with her. According to Rodimus she and Knock Out were not part of that future and had never been, but then the AllSpark turned around and told her certain events of that war were to still happen.

Night Stalker had to find a way to stop that future before it started. At different times, several of her friends came to check up on her, but she always waved them away. To appease some of them, Night Stalker got some regeneration done, enough to keep her going. Unfortunately, it showed to the other Autobots, especially Ratchet.

"You haven't been taking good care of yourself, Night Stalker. You need to regenerate more."

"I'm Ratchet, really I am. There's no need to worry."

The femme offered a smile and went back to her duties though it was not to be the last time Night Stalker would be talked to. Ratchet had managed to get word to Optimus who stopped her in the halls.

"Night Stalker…"

"Save it, Optimus. I know what you're going to say and here's my response. My duties have not been affected and I have been diligently working hard. I will not regenerate now. I have too many things to do and need to ensure that they get done before I take any time for myself."

"What project are you working on?"

"A private matter, Optimus. It hasn't interfered with my duties so I see no need to stop it now. Hopefully it will be finished soon."

She turned and walked away. Leaving the base she transformed into her dirt bike mode and made her way to the nearest library. Making sure no one was around or watching, Night Stalker silenced her engine and began surfing the web. She was trying to get the answers she sought. However, it was proving to be a difficult task. She started off with her parents, parts that she had never known. Unfortunately there was nothing really scandalous about them.

It was near closing time when Night Stalker finally came across something. Her parents weren't part of anything, but her grandfather on her mother's side had been. Reading further, Night Stalker found out that he had been part of a research team studying what appeared to be the remains of Predacons. Assuming that they were just dinosaur bones the skeleton was placed in a museum. Making it appear that someone was coming out to get her dirt bike, Night Stalker kicked it into gear and drove away. She drove by Miko's new place and sent her a message.

Soon the young woman came outside. Climbing on she made it appear that she was holding on to someone. And when the two were in a secluded area, Night Stalker dropped her disguise and Miko took over.

"So where are we going?"

"A museum. Now before you complain there is a reason… and I think you will understand once you go in."

"Don't they close around dusk?"

"Not this kind. This museum stays open until ten o'clock. I asked for your help because you can blend in and you are really persistent."

Soon they arrived at their destination. Miko got off after she "turned her bike off."

"What do I need to do?"

"Find the exhibit that looks less dinosaurish and ask questions about it. However, make sure to ask your questions as if you were doing it for a college research paper. I don't want anyone to become suspicious. You have…" Night Stalker checked the time, "four hours and thirty-seven minutes. Please hurry, Miko."

Night Stalker stayed in her parking spot and waited for Miko. Luckily the young woman had her cell phone. In this day and age the cell phone was the notepad so no one would be suspicious if she took pictures or made notes. However, it was the wait that nearly killed the femme Autobot. She thought she was going to die of boredom when Miko FINALLY came back out at 9:22. Getting back on Night Stalker the femme Autobot came to life and slowly drove off.

"What did you find out?"

"That skeleton was found around 1924 by a team of scientists working on dinosaur fossils. One of the researchers, a man named Elijah Hunter, realized that there was something off about the bones. He made a research paper about it and got really famous for it. The fossils are called the "Martian Fossils" because no one knows where they came from. They are not from any known species of dinosaur. Elijah Hunter then joined the government when they went to him about his research. He was then clued in on all the alien activity that was going on."

Night Stalker waited, impatient.

"Secretly Elijah told his most trusted of friends what he was doing. It was passed down from them to their children and then to their children's children. One of the workers inside the museum told me that the fossils had a series of ancient injuries that would have normally killed any other creature. And he also told me that those fossils were not made of bone, but from an unknown material. However, I recognized it at once for what they were…"

Night Stalker was afraid of what was coming next.

"Predacon bones."

There it was. A Cybertronian creature's bones were on full display at a museum. There was no way that anyone could cover that up. Night Stalker was afraid of what would happen. However, Miko wasn't finished.

"According to the guy every year the bones react to a comet going over the Earth."

"Which one?"

"Comet Halley, according to him and the legends surrounding the bones, the comet will make more and more appearances… and if that happens he said it would mean the end of things as we know it."

Night Stalker hoped that wasn't the case. The war in the future with Predacons was not something she wanted to see happen. The femme dropped Miko back off at home before returning to the base. First Aid was there, furious.

"Optimus has been looking for you!"

"Relax, I was with Miko. I needed her to do something for me only for the sake of blending in. However, what we found isn't pretty."

First Aid led her to where the other Autobots were conversing. Upon arriving, Night Stalker received another lecture from Optimus.

"No offense Optimus, but do be quiet. I found information about my maternal grandfather and it isn't pretty. I went to a library and accessed their internet, once there I found information about a strange skeletal structure that was at a museum."

"Night Stalker we don't have time for human history-"

"The skeletal structure was that of Predacon origin. Comet Halley has been making more frequent occurrences and its cycle is being thrown off. Instead of it appearing every 70 or so years, its recently begun to appear alarmingly often, with five or ten years cut off each time."

This news did not sit well with Optimus.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but if Predacons were what blasted me to the future and there's a complete of Predacon bones in a museum then that isn't a good sign, Optimus… for any of us."

Night Stalker was then dismissed after her report. She entered her berth and laid back. Knock Out came in not long after.

"I heard about your report. This isn't good."

Night Stalker sighed, "I haven't been exactly focused recently. Ever since we came back the AllSpark told me that future was still mostly on track. I can't get it out of my processor."

Knock Out sat on the berth next to his bondmate, "It's alright. You'll figure it out. You always do." He smiled, "After all you figured out that I needed a good swift in the aft and my processor looked at. Had it not been for you I would not be sitting here right now."

"Yeah and also if it weren't for me then the Decepticons wouldn't have found a reason to get to you, despite us wanting to be together."

Night Stalker sat up. "Knock Out. Sometimes I'm afraid to power down and sleep."

The red Autobot looked alarmed. "Why?"

"Because every time I do I'm afraid that I wake up I will be human again and that all this had been a dream and not one of you exist."

Knock Out pulled his bondmate close and made soft, gently shushing noises. He gently rocked the femme while whispering sweet nothings in her audio receiver.

"Night Stalker even if this isn't real please know that I am glad of the time that we had together. And I would be with you no matter where you went in life."

He looked down at her, "I love you, Night Stalker, my beautiful, beautiful bondmate."

"And I love you. I don't want anything to happen, Knock Out. I really don't."

They sat there together for a spell before Night Stalker finally crashed due to lack of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

An alarm blared through Night Stalker's regeneration cycle and she shut it off. Hesitantly she sat up, optics closed. She sensed a presence in her room.

"Easy, you are still Night Stalker as far as I can tell."

Night Stalker's optics snapped open and she stared into the crimson eyes of her mate. A sigh of relief escaped her. She still had time with Knock Out. Carefully swinging her legs over their berth she tried to stand, but her legs buckled and she crashed to the floor. Knock Out was at her side immediately, however she waved him off.

"Probably low energon levels. I'll grab some energon before going on duty today."

"No. I want Ratchet to look you over. Do this for me?"

Night Stalker offered a small smile, "You worry too much, but fine."

The femme allowed Knock Out to escort her to the head medic. Ratchet looked up with a scowl.

"Let me guess. Another Transformer not keeping their energon levels up? First Night Wing, then Arcee, and now you Night Stalker. You drive yourselves way too hard with little to replace it. Hop on the bio bed."

The femme did so, knowing full well that Knock Out would just most likely tie her down if she refused. Ratchet did a cursory scan and then retook it a second, then a third time.  
"Ratchet do you have a loose wire somewhere? You've already scanned me you know."

"Oh I know. I had to be sure that what I was reading was accurate."

"And." Night Stalker pressed.

"Ah… you're Sparked."

Night Stalker shot up into a seated position.

"Again?"

"Yes, you're Sparked. Knock Out hasn't shown any signs so it's just you."

Night Stalker looked at Knock Out who seemed just as surprised. They had been interfacing a lot lately, but not just with each other, but with Optimus and Soundwave as well. With Soundwave out of commission, they had only spent their time with Optimus. And it had been less recently due to everyone being so busy. Just then an energon cube was placed in front of Night Stalker's face. Automatically she drank and felt her body shifting to accommodate the change in her body condition.

"Do you know who the Sire is?"

"It's still early to tell and even if I could tell you in the future you know we wouldn't know until the Sparkling is born. However, I know that you, Knock Out, and Optimus will take good care of it."

It was no secret that Knock Out and Night Stalker had taken Soundwave and Optimus as their lovers. Pyro and Grand Slam were spending time with their other Sire, Megatron, while things were settling around the base after Soundwave's sudden… departure. It was still horrible to think that the poor Autobot offlined himself when his two lovers went missing. Night Stalker wished there was something she could do about it.

Finally, Ratchet gave the go ahead for Night Stalker to leave the med bay with the orders of no heavy duty or patrolling. She returned to her berth and sat down. A message came through from Optimus.

"Night Stalker I need you on patrol. Can you join Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus?"

"No can do, Optimus. Ratchet gave me orders to not do anything strenuous."

"Oh?"

"Three guesses and the first two don't count."

Miko's voice came through the comm. link. "Woot! Another Sparkling!"

"Got it in one. Sorry Optimus I can't do much for the time being. Ratchet says I'm in the early stages, but late enough to require "bed rest."

"What about Knock…"

"He's on his way to you now. He doesn't have the same orders so he's free to come and go as he pleases."

"Understood. Take care, Night Stalker."

The comm. link went dead and the door opened then, admitting Nightwing and Midnight Chaser. Night Stalker cheered up.

"Hey squirts. Ready for a little brother or sister?"

Their optics lit up. "You're Sparked?"

"Yep!"

"I want to name it!"

"No me!"

"No! Me!"

"How about you BOTH name it. Pick out some names you both like and I will combine them together to create a new name. How's that?"

The two Younglings shot off to contact their two friends who begged their Sire to let them go back to the Autobot base to help. Finally, Megatron said yes and the other two Younglings rejoined their closest friends. The four of them went off to find Star Cross and get her help as well. Wheeljack was nearing his due date of the little Sparkling he carried. He was about a week overdue and it had everyone edge. Night Stalker definitely wanted to be there when the Sparkling was born. It would be interesting to know if it was Iron Stalker or Sound Out. The second name made Night Stalker's spark sink.

She left her berth and went to find the couple. She knocked on their door and Rapidfire opened it. He looked surprised to see her.

"Hey I want to talk to you and Wheeljack."

"Come in Night Stalker. What is it?"

Night Stalker took a seat and looked at Wheeljack. The poor Wrecker was bloated beyond words and he most definitely seemed to be in a mood.

"I know you two had been throwing some names around and were thinking on Iron Stalker and Sound Out, but… could you drop Iron Stalker for now and name the Sparkling Sound Out? For Soundwave?"

A look of sadness crossed their faces.

"Of course. Soundwave's loss affects us all. We were actually considering doing that anyway. It seems we aren't the only ones that had the same idea."

Night Stalker hugged her friends and got up to leave when Wheeljack hissed. Night Stalker whirled around and saw that the male's hand servo was wet. Immediately Night Stalker opened her comm. channel.

"Ratchet! I'm with Wheeljack and Rapidfire. It looks like their Sparkling might be making its appearance now."

"It's about fragging time! Hold on. First Aid and I are on our way. Keep Wheeljack comfortable until we get there."

The comm. went dead. Night Stalker quickly assumed nurse. She instructed Wheeljack on what to do.

"Just breathe. Have you been keeping your energon levels up?"

"I've been trying to. Last I looked they were at 92%."

"Ratchet's coming just breathe. Focus on my voice."

The door opened just then to admit Ratchet and First Aid. After a quick scan Ratchet barked orders.

"Wait, aren't you taking him to the medbay?"

"If we had known he would have been delivering we would have, but since this Sparkling was late Wheeljack has just been a ticking time bomb waiting to go off."

"Dude. I'm here for you."

"Miko?"

"Get out of here Miko!"

"No wait. Miko's a Wrecker. Let her be here. You know that Bulkhead would want an image of his Wheeljack and baby."

"Fine, keep her out of our way."

Night Stalker picked the human woman up and stayed in a corner. It was agony watching Wheeljack go through this. Normally Wheeljack was great with pain, but he had never been Sparked before either. Miko, Night Stalker, and Rapidfire all offered encouraging words, giving Wheeljack the strength he needed to keep going. The wait was unbearable. Night was starting to settle when there was a wailing. The little Sparkling was born.

"It's a boy."

"Sound Out."

It was so simple and so easy. Rapidfire sat close to his mate their Sparkling and Night Stalker was happy for them. She jostled Miko.

"Come on. Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead would want to know about this."

The two left and literally ran into Bulkhead in the halls.

"Hey Optimus is looking for Ratchet, but no one's been able to reach him or First Aid."

"It's because Wheeljack's Sparkling finally decided to come into the world."

Bulkhead's optics widened. "This is great news! We need some cheering up around here."

His face became reserved. "May I see them?"

"Just be quiet Bulkhead and don't stay long." This was from Ratchet.

Night Stalker let Miko down and headed to the main area. She was giddy. Ratchet was behind her.

"Sound Out has finally come into the world."

"I swear I thought that Sparkling would never make an appearance. What does he look like… it's a he right?"

"It is. Night Stalker why don't you tell them."

"You know that Rapidfire has a grey body with green highlights right? And Wheeljack is white with red and green markings? Well Sound Out is silvery grey with dark green markings on his head and red markings on his hands and feet. From what I saw of his eyes, they were greenish like Rapidfire's."

This news seemed to cheer Ironhide up a lot. Having his and First Aid's Youngling grow and have a Sparkbond of his own was something he thought would never happen. The femme wandered around the base for awhile, bored of her processor. What was there to do since she couldn't go for a spin. Agony coursed through her entire body.

Finally, at sunset, Knock Out had cleared it with Optimus and Ratchet to take Night Stalker somewhere topside to see the stars… in a secluded area of course. It took Ratchet some convincing, but so long as nothing happened to Night Stalker he gave the go ahead. After all, since Knock Out was a medic as well he was just as capable as Ratchet and First Aid in case anything happened suddenly.

The two Transformers made their way to a secluded forest clearing. Nearby was a lagoon with a waterfall cascading down. If they were humans then Night Stalker would definitely have Knock Out take a dip with her, but water didn't do well with a Transformers systems and were only used when one was extremely filthy… in which neither Night Stalker and Knock Out were.

"You've had this planned haven't you?"

Knock Out chuckled. "I did. Do you not remember what today is?"

Then it hit her. It had been about three years to the day since Night Stalker had first met Knock Out as a human. And in several months time it would be the anniversary of when they merged their sparks together and became Sparkbonds.

Just then red and silver hands wrapped themselves around Night Stalker's middle and the femme settled her back against Knock Out's anterior. She let out a soft moan as the red mech kissed her neck cables teasingly. Just then he nipped her, gently, but enough for her to jump a little.

"Getting a little frisky are we?"

Knock Out just growled in response. Night Stalker turned to face her mate and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Would the water harm us if we went for a swim?"

"Not if we properly dry off afterwards. Otherwise our systems will short circuit."

With a wild laugh, Night Stalker dove into the lagoon and over to the waterfall. Standing under it she let the water pound down over her shoulders. Through the loud roar she could just barely make out a second splash and grinned. Not long afterwards, red and silver hands wrapped themselves around her again.

All too soon, Night Stalker was thrust against the cliff wall and her interface panel slid open. It wasn't long, but the femme found herself overloading on Knock Out's spike. The femme gasped as her sweet spot was hit and her optics went offline for a few moments. When she opened them again, Knock Out was drying the both of them off.

"Time to power down. Got to make sure that our Sparkling is safe and sound."

The femme closed her optics and fell into an unsettling recharge.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sunlight fell across Night Stalker's face. Opening her optics she found herself not in the forest clearing and lagoon, but in a room. Sitting up and looking around she realized she wasn't even on a berth. There was a dresser and a closet. Why would she need these? She hadn't needed these for three or so years. Looking down she let out a loud gasp. Her servos were human hands! Jumping out of bed the femme ran into the bathroom. There in the mirror was a human face. Long black hair with light blue eyes. Tears streamed down the woman's face.

"No I can't be Brittany Sanderson! I just CAN'T!"

Grabbing her phone the woman texted the one number she had always had even when she was Night Stalker. A response came back.

_Who are you?_

_Please tell me is this Miko Nakadai?_

_Yes. But who are you?_

_No time to explain, but… can you tell me if you have met any Transformers recently?_

There was silence and Night Stalker feared that she had run the girl away. Suddenly a text reply.

_How do you know of the Autobots and Decepticons?_

_Please just tell Optimus or Ratchet or even Megatron that I need their help. Please!_

An hour later a green portal opened up inside her house and Miko told Night Stalker to walk through. Once through a human, William Fowler, pulled her aside.

"How do you know of the Autobots and Decepticons?"

"I will only say why if Optimus is present. The Matrix is the only thing that can tell if I am lying or not."

Soon, the Autobot leader was present and Night Stalker began her tale.

"At the age of seventeen my parents died in a car accident. For a year I lived with a friend before moving out. Then at the age of twenty-six I moved to Jasper, Nevada."

That was the recent bit. Luckily the calendar said she was twenty-six years of age.

"One night I meet a Decepticon by the name of Knock Out. We have a race and soon I meet him. The two of us got close and I became his human partner."

The story went on and on. Night Stalker did not leave out a single detail… except maybe for the interfacing bits. The humans didn't need to know that. Finally, Night Stalker was finished with her tale, including the bit where she had contacted Miko and requested to be here. Silence fell over the Autobots and the Decepticons, who had been listening. All knew that the Matrix never lied.

Finally. "She is telling the truth. Something has happened where she was human again. She even knows details that are otherwise private. How would she know unless these events actually happened."

"Optimus, if they did then why is she human again and we have no memory of her?"

Night Stalker raised a hand. "I was together with Knock Out for three years. I would have been twenty-nine. If you cannot remember me then it is because those events may not have happened yet. However, I am terrified."

She had seen shows of people witnessing their lives backwards for some unknown reason. If that was happening to her then everything she had strived to achieve had gone out the window. A message had been sent out to Jolt and First Aid, requiring them and their compatriots to come… including Slipstream as she was essential as well.

June Darby came in and examined Night Stalker's human vitals. She checked out fine. Then it was Ratchet's turn. The medic did a full scan on her.

"Hello. Optimus! She's got signs of temporal activity AND Cybertronian CNA. Her story is definitely true."

The femme wrapped her arms around her knees and let Miko console her.

"Thanks for contacting me. If you hadn't who knows what you could have been doing this whole time while trying to find them."

Night Stalker cried. Her life was ruined. Her parents had died so she could meet Knock Out, but she was human again. Why had this happened? Suddenly an idea came to her.

"Hang on. Remember I said I had been shot forward into the future and now have traveled BACK in time twice?"

"Yes."

"What if this is a side effect?"

"We won't know more until First Aid gets here. Knock Out and Shockwave are doing everything they can on their end."

The day passed fairly uneventfully. That night the female fell asleep on the couch. All night she twisted and turned on the piece of furniture.

"Ratchet!"

She sat up and stared down at herself. The medic rushed over.

"Optimus it's too late! I have to send instructions to myself of the past. HANG ON NIGHT STALKER!"

The light grew brighter and the female woke to find herself sitting at the breakfast table with her parents… wait… her PARENTS?! They were dead! Looking over at the calendar and according to it she was fourteen. The young woman stood up.

"I'm heading to school. Catch you later."

Primus at least is was Wednesday and she HAD the excuse of going to school. Just around the corner an ambulance pulled up.

"Get in!"

Seeing that there was no driver the female did so.

"Ratchet I take it your future self explained?"

"Yes. He sent the information to BEFORE the war. That way I would be prepared."

"Thank you Ratchet. I'm scared. According to the date, I am fourteen now."

"More than fifteen years in your past. This is not good. Hang on!"

Sirens blared and the ambulance rushed to the base. Once there she was hooked up to medical wires and other equipment. William Fowler was there, in his early days as liaison. After being apprised of the situation he pitched in how he could.

"I was twenty-six the last time this happened and more than ten years went by to drop me off here. Is there anything you can do?"

"We're trying Night Stalker. Any new bits of information will be sent to a past self to try on you should you go back into the past again."

The female sniffed. Hopefully things would return to normal. However, she didn't want to revert back to a baby. Those days were behind her… or ahead of her as the case seemed to be. William Fowler had contacted Night Stalker's parents to tell her that they had found something strange with their daughter and had to be taken in. They worried, but a government official was not to be overruled. At least her parents would not freak out if she did not return home and she would not be in trouble with the law. Finally the results came back.

"I'm sorry Night Stalker. With the current technology there is nothing we can do. If Cybertron hadn't gone dark then there might be a chance. Even the _Nemesis_ cannot do anything. They have better equipment than I do, but not good enough to do anything about it."

Night Stalker burst into tears again. This wasn't what she wanted to hear at all. No more Knock Out, no more racing. No more anything. Her life was gone. Was this the "destiny" that the Matrix had told her about? Live her life as a HUMAN and not a Transformer? Primus that was what had happened and it should have stayed that way! A glow appeared and the young girl slammed her fist on a table.

"And back into the past I go."

Ratchet sent his data on for the next Ratchet to be prepared. Unfortunately that was not to happen. Night Stalker was not to see Ratchet again in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

She was a freaking toddler! The next time jump took her even FARTHER into the past and to the young age of three! Night Stalker wailed at this turn of events. Her parents tried their hardest to comfort their daughter, but she wouldn't be comforted. Having no phone and not knowing who to turn to the toddler had to deal with it. Miko and Jack were too young and Raf wasn't even born yet. Fowler hadn't even entered the government yet so that was out. And since she was so young no one would be able to understand her.

Meanwhile an orange and white medic was scrambling with the information that had been given to him from a future self. His friend and leader noticed.

"Ratchet. You seem stressed as of late. Why?"

"Optimus, I received a message from my future self telling me to work on a problem. A young woman from Earth, we'll get there later, was forced to become a Transformer and suddenly she began time jumping into the past. First from twenty-nine years of age to twenty-six years of age, before she meets us. Then she was fourteen and from my calculations she is now about three years old."

"How is this possible?"

"Optimus her history is unraveling itself! If I don't do something soon there will be NOTHING left!"

Optimus blinked. "Do you need help?"

"Actually yes, I do. I need you to ask Megatron if I can borrow Shockwave, Soundwave, and Knock Out. Bring First Aid here as well please."

"WHAT?!"

"According to my future self, this girl will only trust Knock Out and Soundwave and Shockwave has been essential to figuring this out. I asked for First Aid so I would not be alone with three Decepticons."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. However, I do not know how Megatron will take to this news."

The Autobot leader left to request a meeting with Megatron. His warriors were angry when they found out.

"Optimus he is the enemy! Why are you meeting with him?"

"Ratchet needs the help of some of Megatron's officers. It is of dire importance… and the life and death of someone we will come to know and love."

"Who?"

"She isn't Cybertronian… at least not yet. Not for another thirteen solar cycles."

He left it at that and went to speak with the leader of the Decepticons. At first Megatron did not believe him. Not after what Optimus had taken from him that was rightfully his. However, Soundwave sensed truth in Optimus' words and stood between his master and Optimus, facing Megatron.

"You believe him?"

One nod.

"Fine then. Soundwave you are in charge of this side of the task. And I am sure Ratchet will be put in charge of himself and First Aid."

The violent leader turned to his other two warriors. "You have your orders. Go with Optimus and do not come back until this task is complete."

Just then Soundwave's systems went haywire. Every turned in surprise. A light surrounded the Decepticon. Ratchet and First Aid appeared.

"Optimus! Something is VERY wrong!"

The Matrix spoke to them using Optimus as their voice.

_History is rewriting itself. Everything is being erased and life will start again anew. Not just humans, but all living creatures._

This confused those assembled. Why was history rewriting itself? So one by one everything unraveled, leaving nothing behind. The toddler Night Stalker vanished as well. In the in between state between life and death she looked down upon a terrifying scene. A battle. This was between the Transformers and some space threat. Knock Out was standing over her body, trying to protect it while Decepticons and Autobots alike came through their respective portals to try and join the fight.

From the look, an emergency C-Section had to be done on Night Stalker, otherwise her Sparkling would not have made it. The battle took place at the lagoon where she last remembered being at. Rushing forward the femme tried to join her Sparkbond, but a barrier stood in her way. A disembodied voice then spoke to her.

"You are creating that barrier. Not I."

"Primus let me go! They need!"

"You are keeping yourself here. History has rewritten itself; this is a different future altogether. However, this is what started the war between the Predacons and the Transformers/Human allies. The alien threat are the Quentessans."

Night Stalker slammed her fists against the barrier. Why couldn't she join her comrades in battle? She needed to be there! Looking down at the scene she let her eyes flow with tears. Every thought she had ever had came back to her when she was both human and Transformer. However, only two stayed clearly in her mind. One was that of her Sparkbond below… the other her dearest friend and lover, Soundwave.

The femme let out a roar when Knock Out was injured. She ignored any kind of force trying to hold her back and shoved the barrier with all her might. Just when she thought that it wouldn't budge, a comforting presence came to her aide. Looking she saw the outline of Soundwave.

"Soundwave!"

"Together Night Stalker! We will join our friends in battle!"

With a final push, the barrier shattered and Night Stalker fell back to her body. However, she grabbed Soundwave and together they fell through the darkness. Darkness overcame Night Stalker. Sounds of cries and fighting came to her audio receptors. The femme opened her optics just in time to see weapons fire miss her and Knock Out. She struggled to a seating position and took in what was happening. A light surrounded her.

Her body armor changed to accommodate a merge. Ratchet and First Aid were busy trying to see to the wounded Transformers.

"LOOK!"

The Transformers looked up to see the drone of Soundwave shooting towards them. Knowing what to do, Night Stalker leapt into the air. Soundwave transformed and the two Transformers felt their bodies come apart and merge together to combine a bigger and more dangerous Transformer. Once the transformation was complete one could see a silver and purple Transformer standing there like a heroic figure. Two wings sprouted from the back while jet wings were coming from the sides of the legs. The helm was that of Soundwave's, but had Night Stalker's face.

Rushing forward the Transformer attacked the enemy with no mercy. Inside, the two minds of Soundwave and Night Stalker worked together to defeat the enemy. One of the Quentessans had gotten hold of Arcee and Thundercracker, a newly arrived Decepticon. With no choice, the Quentessan let go of its prey and retreated. A huge laser gun appeared from Night Sound's right servo and began shooting at the enemy. Thundercracker dragged Arcee to safety while the combined Transformer became a barrier between good and evil.

Soon it all made sense. Night Stalker's destiny was to end here, one way or the other. With a roar, she shoved Soundwave out of the way while she took full control of the new body. Soundwave fell to the ground and watched as Night Stalker sacrificed herself to save the others. One mech fighting the enemy on one's own usually did not end well. Everything boiled down to this. The female raised her laser to the ship in the sky and shot it up. Finally, it exploded, causing any radio waves to die out. These waves had been used to try and revive the Predacon skeleton from the museum.

With the enemy defeated, Night Stalker felt her optics roll up in the back of her head and she fell backwards. Three sets of hands wrapped themselves around her to keep her from damaging her processor. They settled her down to the ground so Ratchet could look her over. The combined look faded away to leave her as Night Stalker once more. A groan escaped the femme as she came to back at base. A voice whispered in her spark.

_You have proven yourself. You never had one Sparkbond, but three. This has never happened before and you will be the first of many to have more than one Sparkbond at one time._

Sitting up she saw that Knock Out, Soundwave, who had been brought back from the dead because of her, and Optimus Prime were all standing there, looking worried. A small smile played on her lips, causing the three other mechs to look relieved. Just then, Night Stalker's spark chamber opened up to reveal her spark. Surprised she looked down. Looking up she found that the others had their spark chambers open as well.

A voice sounded all around them.

_Take care of each other. You are the first of a new generation of leaders. Use this new found gift wisely._

Four sparks surged towards one another into one huge spark. Memories rose and sank as each experienced what the others had thought. They even witnessed what Night Stalker had been through when she went back into the past. This rewritten future was what they would make of it. Two Decepticon and two Autobot leaders; with this arrangement, life on Cybertron would never be the same again.

Finally, the one spark became four again and returned to the proper spark chamber. The four Transformers huddled together for a moment before Knock Out spoke.

"Would you like to see our newest Sparkling?"

Night Stalker had almost forgotten about her offspring. Sitting up she watched as Knock Out left to go get the baby. When he returned she saw how small it was. It was fully formed, but without having been in her carrying chamber long enough, the poor thing looked weak and small. However, that wasn't what captured her attention. It was the coloring and markings that held her interest. Thinking that the Sire was either was one of her three Sparkbonds she had thought it would look like them.

However, this young Sparkling male had the coloring and looks of all THREE of the mechs surrounding her. He had Night Stalker's body, Optimus's chest, Soundwave's arms, and Knock Out's helm. The coloring was a really rare, but gorgeous one. It was a mix between red, purple, and blue. Love hit full force then. Her Sparkling did not have one Sire, but three. Each of their codes had merged with that of Night Stalker's and created this small, gorgeous male.

"He is wonderful. I take it Ratchet has said that he has the CNA of all four of us?"

"Yes. It was quite a shock to him considering that this has never happened before."

The war between Autobots and Decepticons was over. Sitting together with their Sparkling was the future of Cybertron. Carefully cradling her son, Night Stalker pondered a name for him. She wanted something special, something unique. The love that she had grew tenfold as Knock Out, Soundwave, and Optimus' love for the Sparkling joined with Night Stalker's love.

"I think I will call him…"

She fell silent, not even sure WHAT to call him. Looking up she saw the three males smirk and watched as Knock Out leaned over and whisper in her audio receptor.

"How about we call him Pax? Pax River Stalker."

Night Stalker found out that she loved it. "Pax. Our little Pax."

Just then the door opened and Ratchet came in with First Aid and Shockwave behind him. They looked her over and gave her a clean bill of health, as well as one for her son. Nightwing, Midnight Chaser, Pyro, and Grand Slam entered then. Carefully being placed next to the femme they explained the reasoning behind the name. Nightwing had come up with Paxius, Midnight Chaser wanted Wave, and the twins had come up with the Stalker bit. And with that their little brother had been named Pax River Stalker.


	6. Epilogue

Thirty years had passed since Pax's birth. The Transformers returned to Cybertron to help rebuild. Night Stalker and her three Sparkbonds had paved the way for a better future. There were no longer Decepticons and Transformers, though some still kept their insignias. Being part of the new leadership, Night Stalker put forth that they accept Megatron into their fold. At first it had been fought, but Night Stalker's reasoning was soon seen. What if they needed a tie-breaker? The general public was asked and they agreed with the choice.

A shocked, but happy, Megatron then joined the council. Any issues that came to them was quickly sorted out and cities began to become populated again. Megatron's daughter, Spiral Galaxy, returned and found herself Sparkbonded to Ratchet. The femme had left because she had been tired of her father's tyranny. However, seeing both her Sires on the Council AND everything at peace made her come back and make amends with Megatron.

Life seemed to be getting back to normal, but Night Stalker knew that this was only the beginning. Only recently, Pyro and Star Cross had their first Sparkling while Grand Slam and Nightwing and become Sparkbonds. Night Stalker wanted to make sure that those ties never severed and they hadn't. Something inside her made her look inwards. There stood those of the future. The war from the future would never happen now, at least not in that way. Predaking and his two surviving brothers, Darksteel and Sky Lynx, were made the guardians for respective cities.

Ironhide's daughter, Tiger Lily, was a really sweet femme and she fell for Midnight Chaser. The two began courting. Yes, life was definitely going well. Looking to the stars, Night Stalker knew that she had made the right choice. She was Brittany Sanderson, now Night Stalker. The one thing she could thank Megatron and Shockwave for was making her a Transformer. She had found her human body, decayed, but sent an anonymous message to the local news station as to where she had buried her body. The search for Brittany was called off and those that she left behind were at peace now that Brittany had been found, even if she were dead. What an end to a very good life story.


	7. Deleted Scene 1

Night fell over the lookout point as Night Stalker and Knock Out interfaced. Their spark chambers opened and two sparks merged to become one, causing a whole array of emotions. While this was happening, the Autobot leader was watching with insane jealousy. Why was he feeling this? It was Knock Out's choice who he Sparkbonded with, but somehow Optimus wished that he could have a mate of his own. His chasses grew hot with the want and lust that filled his entire energon filled body. Seeing Knock Out find his Sparkbond was something that Optimus wished he had. It was hard to see this, even with one of their most trusted of warriors.

Reports from the others came in. There was no enemy around and no danger. With a sigh, Optimus watched as the newly made Sparkbonds separated and sat up, looking over the city and the stars. It was then he stepped forward.

"Knock Out. Why have you been interacting with a Decepticon?"

_She's no 'Con. She never was. No Autobot either. By the AllSpark she was never a Transformer!_

The Matrix flared up when Knock Out spoke the truth. He had been told recently that this would happen, that an old friend would return looking completely different. The Matrix had come to him in the form of Alpha Trion.

"Alpha Trion told me that an old friend would return, completely different. Megatron turned you into one of us? Should we turn you back?"

It was not right to take another's free will away, but even when he asked that question, Optimus saw the shaking of heads.

_And make it to where I cannot be with Knock Out? My bondmate?_

It was a fair point. Still, Optimus had offered that option in case she did want it. It was then that Optimus called for a groundbridge and they went back to base. He was not at all surprised when Ratchet did not believe him when it came to Night Stalker. However, the next bit was definitely surprising. Night Stalker and Knock Out both had been Sparked. It had not happened since before the war and this turn of events was something that Optimus never thought would happen.


	8. Deleted Scene 2

"My Lord Megatron. I bring you some news. Soundwave is Sparked."

Megatron's spark hitched. His loyal third in command was Sparked with HIS Sparkling. This was wonderful news. The leader of the Decepticons went to see his mate.

"How are you feeling?"

Soundwave never trusted Megatron to use his real voice. He was never comfortable with his Sparkbond, especially after all that had happened with Night Stalker.

"Soundwave: fine."

"If you need anything then let me know. I want to make sure our Sparkling is safe."

_So you can get your grubby servos on it?! Over my lifeless husk!_

Soundwave kept that to himself. No way was he going to let Megatron take his Sparkling away. After the leader departed, Soundwave brewed. Since Night Stalker left and rejoined the Autobots he had been pondering following suit. His decision took two days and it wasn't until he uncovered coordinates to two different energon mines that he made his decision. Ensuring that no one was around, Soundwave downloaded the data and purged the _Nemesis_ computer system of the found data. Soundwave left for patrol and flew over Jasper, looking for the one femme that he was wanting to speak to.

Just then, his sensors sounded and Soundwave followed it to find, much to his surprise, the femme he was looking for. Over the past few days he had been trying to figure out what to say to her when he saw her again. Gathering his courage, the Decepticon landed and transformed in front of the car.


	9. Deleted Scene 3

Night Stalker was confused. Why had Wheeljack, Smokescreen, and Ironhead departed like the whole of Unicron was after them? It was then that she started to try and turn to see why when she was shot from behind by something that burned her entire back structure. The last she heard was Wheeljack screaming at her. It was then that blackness overcame her and everything seemed to cease to exist.

When the femme started coming to, she sensed another mech nearby, one who seemed fairly familiar, but not at the same time. Opening her optics she found herself staring into the bluish crimson eyes of a young Autobot male. Struggling to sit, the male then spoke.

_Easy. You've had a nasty blow._

"Do I know you?"

Confusion filled her entire being. He spoke like he knew her, but he was not familiar to Night Stalker at all. However, what he said next made Night Stalker's processor nearly explode with the news.

_You do, but you shouldn't be here. That blast knocked you… elsewhere. You're in the future… 175 million years in the future._

Future?! How did getting shot in the back constitute a time jump to 175 million years into the future? However, the male wasn't finished yet, but he waited for Night Stalker to finish.

"Is there any way back home?"

_No. There isn't. I am Pyro._

WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!? Something seemed to misfire in Night Stalker's processor when the male said that. No it wasn't possible. Not the time jump, not Pyro as an adult. It was just too much to take in.

"PYRO?!"

And there it was. The emotions she was feeling about this very moment. She drank in the young male with her optics. She did see a bit of Soundwave and Megatron in him. He had a purply silver frame with sharp teeth. His optics were the most amazing thing about him, always had been. Being a cross between acid green and blood red, gave these optics an eerie kind of forest green color with red highlights. It was not something that Night Stalker had always found interesting about the male though. It had always been his compassion and gentleness that made him a welcome addition to her little family.

When Soundwave defected and became hers and Knock Out's lover the three of them had always been on good terms, taking turns watching the Younglings. Seeing them all grown up was not something that Night Stalker had been prepared for. Her breath hitched when Star Cross came in and she soon was walking to meet Smokescreen, the only last remnant of her past before the Younglings. All too soon she met Midnight Chaser, Nightwing, and Grand Slam. Night Stalker was most definitely not prepared for this. The poor femme almost nearly collapsed from the insanity of it.


End file.
